Recruitment into this multicenter study of cardiac function in patients with diabetes has continued over the last year with 11 randomized patients out of a total of 43 screened. The protocol remains unchanged with cardiac function assessed by gated nuclear entriculography to assess resting diastolic function and the systolic response to exercise. There have been no complication to date and the first interim analysis will be in April 1996. Recruitment is expected to finish by that time so that final patient completion will be expected in April, 1997.